Mulher de Fases
by Sinjin Hatake
Summary: Minha mulher é problematica e está me escondendo alguma coisa


Mulher de fases pertence aos Raimundos

o Shikamaru pertence a Temari

Só o Kakashi é meu, a Hikari que me deu e pra retribuir eu escrevi essa fic

espero que goste amiga

Fic curtinha

Praticamente se jogou no chão da sala que mais usava na casa: a varanda onde jogava shouji , às vezes sozinho, as vezes com o pai, às vezes com a esposa.

Era por causa dela que estava na varanda, a noite, sozinho e sem nenhuma nuvem pra olhar, apenas as estrelas dela piscavam lá no alto, parecendo zombar dele

Que mulher ruim

Jogou minhas coisas fora

Disse que em sua cama

Eu não deito mais não

Riu baixinho da sua própria desgraça, talvez Temari tivesse razão em chamá-lo de idiota , afinal passou a vida inteira dizendo que queria uma vida simples, uma mulher nem feia, nem bonita, tranqüila, filhos normais, mas o que havia escolhido?

Havia optado por ser ninja e isso, sozinho, era algo muito complicado pois envolvia matar ou morrer, envolvia ver amigos e companheiros feridos, as vezes morrerem na sua frente e você não pode fazer nada para salvá-los. E pra piorar a sua situação seu chefe era uma mulher gritona e muito problemática.

E havia escolhido Temari!

A mulher mais problemática e complexa que tinha conhecido, talvez do mundo inteiro.

Era uma guerreira pronta para fazer sacrifícios por uma missão importante, mesmo que o sacrifício a ser feito fosse ela.

Determinada, lutava ate não ter mais forças e quando isso acontecia, sorria sarcástica para o seu inimigo e dizia: "O vento é meu amigo, ele nunca me abandona" e encontrava uma maneira de vencer

Viver com Temari era como jogar uma partida de xadrez : Um movimento errado, na hora errada e você tem uma tigresa enfurecida para acalmar.

A casa é minha

Você que vá embora

Já pra saia da sua mãe

E deixa o meu colchão

Mas um movimento certo, na hora certa e você tem uma gatinha ronronando no seu colo.

Temari era meiga, delicada, mas essas foram características tão reprimidas e durante tanto tempo que era difícil perceber.

Apenas com o convívio, a intimidade e a confiança que ela depositava nele é que havia começado a mostrar esse lado que ele sempre suspeitara existir, e ela passou a demonstrar esses sentimentos em pequenos gestos. Nas flores que ela espalhava pela casa, na maneira carinhosa que tratava Chouji, presença constante na casa do jovem casal Nara, na maneira como acariciava o cabelo negro quando pensava que Shikamaru estava dormindo

E ele começou a briga !

Porque ?

Porque as coisas estavam calmas demais.

Temari estava quieta demais, pensativa demais e isso significava problemas !

E ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo e como a loira negava que estivesse estranha e se mantinha o mais distante possível do moreno , só restou uma alternativa: Provocá-la ate que ela soltasse a língua

Mas ate agora seu brilhante plano não tinha dado certo.

Não só ela não contou nada como também o expulsou do quarto

Ela é pró na arte de pentelhar e aziar

É a campeã do mundo

A raiva era tanto que eu nem reparei

Que a lua diminuía

- Não tem nuvens pra você olhar – ralhou uma voz feminina – Somente as minhas estrelas

- Nelas eu vejo o seu sorriso – respondeu, num rompante de romantismo , embora o tom de voz fosse o mesmo entediado de sempre

- Idiota – murmurou contra as suas costas , abraçando-o por tras, suas mãos deslizando pelo peito dele

- Problemática – revidou, suspirando, cobrindo as mãos dele com as suas

- Não quero ficar longe de você – admitiu a loira, a voz tensa

- Nunca vou permitir que você fique longe de mim – garantiu o moreno sem nenhum tédio na voz, mas numa rara demonstração de sua determinação

A doida ta me beijando à horas

Disse que se for sem eu

Não quer viver mais não

Me diz, Deus, o que é que eu faço agora

Se me olhando desse jeito ela me tem nas mãos

- Meu filho agüenta ! quem mandou você gostar

Dessa mulher de fases

Temari também era impulsiva e imprevisível. Com a mesma facilidade com que me expulsava do quarto, me chamava pra cama.

Num segundo estava rindo, divertida e no outro jogava o que tivesse mais a mão encima de mim.

Debochava e ria maliciosa quando eu reclamava do seu decote ou do comprimento das suas vestes , mas ficava furiosa se eu não a acompanhasse a onde quer que ela fosse.

E aí de mim se tentasse protegê-la durante uma missão

Uma vez ficamos tão entretidos discutindo igualdade entre os sexos, a força dela e as minhas estratégias que esquecemos o nosso oponente, que começou a rir e a zombar de mim, dizendo que eu era um fraco que não controlava a própria mulher, Temari ficou ainda mais irritada e deu uma surra tão grande nele que o levamos inconsciente para Konoha , quando a missão era levá-lo para Ibiki interrogar. Quando eu perguntei porque ela tinha feito aquilo ela respondeu com aquele sorriso provocante e luminoso, que a única pessoa que podia zombar de mim era ela

Complicada e perfeitinha

Você me apareceu

Era tudo o que eu queria

Estrela da sorte

Quando a noite ela surgia

Meu bem você cresceu

Meu namoro é na folhinha

Mulher de fases

Temari é uma mulher passional . Defende o irmão ex-psicopata e o bonequeiro com unhas e dentes, como uma tigresa defende seus filhotes, mas vive implicando com os dois , Com a mesma paixão passou a defender a mim, meus interesses , minha família e meus amigos

Hoje ela esta dividida entre duas pátrias: Suna e Konoha. A vila dela e a minha.

Por minha causa, por me amar e saber que eu não posso deixar o clã e a aldeia ela se mudou para a folha , mas por amá-la e saber que ela não conseguiria ficar muito tempo longe dos irmãos e do deserto vamos a Suna muitas vezes por ano.

Temos duas casas , uma lá e outra aqui

Minha esposa também é uma mulher sensual, ardente e desinibida. Com gemidos, sussurros e gritos que me estimulam, com toques, hora firmes, hora delicados , mas que sempre me arrepiam. Beijos as vezes profundos e enlouquecedores, outras leves e tranqüilizantes, mas sempre quentes, úmidos e envolventes

A maneira como ela morde o lábio inferior, o brilho que escurece os olhos verdes, o gemido rouco, quase um grito baixo, que escapa pela garganta fazem com que eu a deseje ainda mais.

Mas é a maneira como ela me olha quando meus talentos são reconhecidos que me impulsiona, todos os dias, a cada missão, para dar o melhor de mim: Admiração, orgulho, respeito, amor, é assim que ela me olha

É assim que eu quero que ela me veja sempre, pois esses são meus sentimentos por ela

Poe fermento poe as bombas

Qualquer coisa que aumente

E a deixe bem maior que o sol

Pouca gente sabe

Que na noite o frio é quente e arde

E eu acendi

Ate sem luz da pra enxergar o lençol

Fazendo um congo-blue

Deitados abraçados, pernas entrelaçadas, respirações ofegantes, a pele brilhando com uma pequena camada de suor, ainda trocavam beijos curtos, caricias leves. Foi nesse momento de calmaria que ela resolveu falar

- Eu to grávida – falou com a voz suave, um sorriso incerto, inseguro, mordendo o lábio inferior esperando a minha reação

É pena , eu sei

Amanhã já vai miar

- Eu vou sobreviver a gravidez? – indaguei tentando controlar o meu impulso de gritar e festejar, pular como o problemático do Naruto costumava fazer , resolvi provocá-la para fazer desaparecer a tensão que os olhos verdes exprimiam

- Idiota !!! – bufou ela exasperada comigo

- Problemática grávida !!! – revidei antes de abraçá-la com cuidado, com todo o carinho e amor que um homem é capaz de sentir por uma mulher

Se agüente

Que lá vem chumbo quente


End file.
